megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Man
Crash Man, known as in Japan, is a combat Robot Master that was built by Dr. Wily using the designs of Bomb Man and Guts Man as a base, having explosive weapons and a thick armor that can withstand explosions. He also has high speed and agility. His Special Weapon is Crash Bomber, a powerful drill-type time bomb that attaches itself to the target. According to Dr. Wily, Crash Man usually is obedient, but he goes on a riot out of his hands when angry. Appearances Mega Man 2 Crash Man is one of the eight combat robots Dr. Wily created to fight against Mega Man. If Crash Man isn't attacked, he will just run back and forth, only jumping to shoot a Crash Bomb where Mega Man is standing if shot at. So if the player runs, jumps and then shoots, Crash Man will jump up to get hit by the blast. Then just keep running so that the Crash Bomb will miss. This strategy can be done continuously until he is defeated. If his weakness, Air Shooter, is used on Crash Man, Mega Man doesn't need to jump to harm him, but only to make the Crash Bomb miss. Mega Man 3 The second Doc Robot in Needle Man's stage copies Crash Man's moves, and before the battle, Crash Man has a cameo appearance as program data copied by Doc Robot. This Doc Robot is weak against Hard Knuckle and Top Spin. Mega Man II Crash Man is one of the first four bosses, and his way of fighting is similar to the one in Mega Man 2. Mega Man: The Power Battle Crash Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 1~2" course. He attacks by throwing a single Crash Bomb, but sometimes he will jump and throw four bombs on the floor, their explosion covering a large area from the floor. His weakness is the Rolling Cutter. RockBoard In Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise, the Boss Card can be used to summon Crash Man, who will set a Crash Bomb in one of the opponent's buildings. The bomb explodes in the next turn, downgrading the building. Super Adventure Rockman Crash Man and Dr. Wily's other robots are rebuilt by Ra Moon. Crash Man is the last of the eight bosses from Mega Man 2 to be fought, suddenly appearing during Episode 2 to attack Mega Man with all his strength. Besides his Crash Bomber, Crash Man can also attack with other weapons hidden in his body, having rapid-firing weapons in his shoulders and large-sized bombs in his back that can split into three or more Crash Bombs when hit. If the player is defeated by Crash Man, Fire Man will appear to save Mega Man, giving him a chance to fight against Crash Man again. Later, Crash Man and the other robots are revived again near the end of Episode 3, but they are betrayed by Ra Moon and attacked. Crash Man and the others are apparently destroyed with Ra Moon in the Temple of the Moon. Other appearances *Crash Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Crash Man would appear in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data ガンジョウなボディをもつ。ちょっとしたバクハツではビクともしない。クラッシュボムさえ、かわせばこわくない。 Translation: Has a sturdy body. Undaunted to little explosions. Even Crash Bomb, not afraid if dodged. ''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' data みかけによらずボディはじょうぶで、しょうしょうのこうげきではびくともしないいつもはおとなしいがおこるとてがつけられなくなる。（ワイリーだん）とくしゅぶきはクラッシュボムじゃ。 Translation: Regardless of the appearance his body is tough, being dauntless to little attacks. Although usually docile, he gets out of hand when angry. (Wily says) Special Weapon is Crash Bomb. Stage enemies Enemies in Crash Man's stage, a large vertical stage that must be climbed. *Blocky *Neo Metall (Not present in Mega Man II.) *Pipi *Prop-Top *Shotman *Telly Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Crash Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 2. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Crash Man appears in the fourth episode of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. He only appears for a brief scene when attacking the city. In the show, he only uses "Time Bombs", changing from his standard drill-like weapon to another weapon missile-shaped explosive before firing them, suggesting that the drill-like weapons were his Crash Bombers and that explosives he used, the Time Bombs, were added for the show. He speaks with a vaguely Italian-American sounding voice. ''Captain N: The Game Master Crash Man appears in episode 20 of ''Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 play football against the main characters. Crash Man has drastic changes in his appearance, and instead of shooting Crash Bombs, he throws cartoon-style Acme bombs from a scoop-shaped blaster. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga ''Mega Man Megamix, Crash Man's arms can rotate, having hands in one side and Crash Bombs in the other. Crash Man also has weapons equipped in his head, shoulders, legs, and feet. In the story "R Destruction Order", Crash Man, Metal Man and Heat Man appeared to help Air Man when he was outnumbered by Dr. Light's robots. When Mega Man went after Dr. Wily, Heat Man asked Crash Man to give him Crash Bombs, which he consumed and used as an energy boost to pursue Mega Man while the others fought against Dr. Light's robots. Later, Crash Man retreated when Wily's plan failed. Crash Man also appears in Mega Man Gigamix. He and other robots try to protect Dr. Wily from an alien robot, but they are defeated. Later, they were repaired and appear in Dr. Light's destroyed laboratory to assist Wily, Light, Cossack, and their robots. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Crash Man first appeared in the end of issue 8 of the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics, where he is built by Dr. Wily. After defeating Heat Man in issue #10, Mega Man moves on to fight Crash Man. The Blue Bomber provokes Crash Man into attacking him by questioning his lack of hands and mocking his name. Crash Man retaliates by covering the room in Crash Bombs, causing the entire building they're in to collapse. Having survived the explosion by using Leaf Shield, Mega Man finds him, defeated but functioning, buried in a pile of rubble. After copying his weapon, he moves on, leaving a line of bombs behind him, causing a massive second explosion and destroying Crash Man in the process. Later on, Crash Man and Wily's other Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in Spiritus Ex Machina. He gives sympathy to the newly created Needle Man, who also lacks hands. ''Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou When a base is built in the city, Mega Man climbs it to the top and finds Crash Man. Crash Man's Crash Bombs are quite powerful, and he is able to dodge the Mega Buster and Metal Blade, but not the Air Shooter, which is used to defeat him. Rockman World 2 Wanting to be sure that no one will interfere with Dr. Wily's plans, Crash Man appears in the laboratory that Dr. Wily stole the time machine and sends some robots (Blocky, Shotman, and two Telly) to attack Mega Man. His robots are easily defeated, and Crash Man uses both arms to attack with a Double Crash Bomb, but Mega Man slides to avoid the attack and defeats Crash Man with his buster. Before shutting down, Crash Man says he isn't alone, and Mega Man is attacked by Metal Man, Air Man, and Wood Man. Other appearances As a member of the Wily Patrol, Crash Man appears briefly in three panels from ''Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Crash Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin and Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, and in the Worlds of Power book. Gallery MM2ClashMan.jpg|Crash Man's original Mega Man 2 artwork. R20ClashMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Crash Man. SARCrashMan.jpg|Crash Man in Super Adventure Rockman. Cartooncrashman.jpg|Crash Man in the Mega Man cartoon show. Cntgmcrashman.jpg|Crash Man in Captain N: The Game Master. crash man.JPG|Crash Man in Archie Comics' Mega Man comic. MegaManArchieC010Textless.jpg|Crash Man in the cover of Archie Comics' Mega Man #10. RYBWilyRobotsB.png|Crash Man cameo in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaMM2.png|Crash Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Trivia *Crash Man's name has been the subject of controversy. It could be translated as both Crash Man or Clash Man (not to make mention of "Crush Man"). Japanese has a rhotic /l/; there is no way (save context) to discern what letter (of l'' and ''r) is intended. Because of this, he's called "Clash Man" in the English version of Mega Man II and "Crash Man" in the Japanese version of Mega Man: The Power Battle. Likewise, the Crash Bomber is given the abbreviation "CL" in the Wily Tower game of Mega Man: The Wily Wars, though the game otherwise refers to the boss and weapon as "Crash". His name and weapon reappear in the recent Super Smash Bros. trailer, where it once again appears as "Clash" in the Japanese version. *Crash Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 2 that doesn't have a NetNavi counterpart. *Crash Man and Wood Man don't appear in the Mega Man 2 handheld. *Due to palette limitations, in his NES sprite, Crash Man's knees are white, instead of yellow like in the artwork. *The reason why Crash Man is clumsy is because of his lack of functional hands. **In the Mega Man Megamix manga, Crash Man has functional hands. *During development, some of the names for Crash Man's early designs were Drill Man and Missile Man.Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.119. Retrieved on March 14, 2011. The name Drill Man was later used for a Robot Master in Mega Man 4. *In'' Mega Man: The Power Battle'', Crash Man's theme is a remix of Napalm Man's theme. *Although Crash Man's armor appears to be orange in some images, Mega Man Official Complete Works shows that his armor is a shade of red, color 156 in the DIC color chart and CMYK color C 0%, M 80%, Y 80%, K 10%. *Crash Man is made from both Bomb Man and Guts Man's design, whereas his stage is also. Orbs, from Bomb Man's stage, appear within the pipes and various sections of the sky are plain blue, like Guts Man's stage. *It is possible that Crash Man has bipolar disorder, as seen in the Archie comics. He is subject to drastic mood swings, followed by psychological rage. References de:Crash Man es:Crash Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart